Perdoname
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Siempre te vi, como una amiga nada más así era como Harry Potter la veia, y fue tan to así que ahora le pide perdon donde quiera que este, SongFic, Reviews


Ok, ok no soy aficionada a esta pareja pero la idea surgió mientras escuchaba esta canción, creo que es triste, ojalá y les guste y me manden Reviews, la canción me parece le pertenece a Sony Music. y Harry Potter a Rowling. 

Perdoname

La lluvia caía impiadosa, sobre la ciudad, las sombrillas negras adornaban todo el lugar, Harry levanto la vista al cielo, parecía que aquel cielo, también lloraba la perdida de aquella niña. 

_

Siempre te vi como una amiga nada más 

_

con quien charlar con quien salir y conversar 

no sospeche que dentro de tu corazón 

iba creciendo sin querer un gran amor 

¿Como puedes hacerme eso Harry?- Grito Ginny con los ojos llenos de lagrimas 

-"Hacerte que?"- Pregunto el niño que vivió a su amiga -"Tu eres la que me esta confundiendo Ginny, eres una persona muy especial y tu..., tu no te alegras por mi compromiso con Cho"- 

-"Si supiera que ella te ama como yo, lo haría"- dijo caer ella mirando al chico 

-"Ginny yo no..."- 

-"Lo se, siempre me viste como una hermana, como nada más"- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo y saliendo rápidamente del local dejando a Harry sumido en sus pensamientos 

-"No es tu culpa Harry"- Dijo Ron junto a él, tenia el rostro manchado de lagrimas 

-"Si la hubiera seguido"- murmuro Harry -"Derrote de Voldemort y no pude ir tras ella"- 

-"Pensaste que era lo mejor"- Dijo Hermione desde su izquierda -"De todas maneras, no creo que cambiara nada"- 

_

Perdoname si te hice mal 

_

no imagine la verdad 

perdoname por ese amor que nunca fue de los dos 

-"Me sentiría inmensamente mejor, si sus padres me hubieran reclamado, si sus hermanos me hubieran golpeado, era preferible eso, a sus palabras de aliento, diciendo que no era mi culpa, haciéndome sentir tremendamente miserable"- Susurro él al oído de su novia quien lo protegía con el paraguas negro y miraba a Ron y Hermione quienes miraban a Harry tristemente 

-"Lo se amor, pero eso no cambiaría los hechos, debes de reponerte tus amigos están preocupados por ti"- Murmuro Cho besándolo apasionadamente 

-"Hermione y Ron son muy buenas amigos, pero ella.." 

-"Ella hubiera querido que fueras feliz" 

Nunca pense 

que aquella niña de cristal 

sintiera con la intensidad de una mujer 

Ginny corría rápidamente por aquella ciudad Muggle donde siempre se quedaba de ver con Harry, pero sabia que eso no volvería a pasar, Harry se iba a casar con Cho, y eso la tenia destrozada. 

Corria sin prestar atención, solo dejaba que sus piernas la llevaran, sentía su corazón hecho pedazos y no quería que Harry la mirara así 

Despues de todo el solo la quería como una amiga más, solamente eso, la llamaba por que era la única que tenia tiempo para verlo entre semana, Hermione y Ron trabajaban hasta tarde, pero siempre se reunían los fines de semana 

Por que no podía dejarlo de amarlo apesar de intentarlo, por que seguía estúpidamente enamorada de él, ya hacia tres años que había salido de Hogwarts y ella seguía tontamente enamorada de él. 

Rogo por algo que calmara su dolor, y entonces todo paso 

Atravezo una de las avenidas principales sin prestar atención y fue envestida por un auto 

Murio al instante, pensando en aquel chico de ojos verdes 

Perdoname si te hice mal 

no imagine la verdad 

perdóname por ese amor 

que nunca fue de los dos 

Abandonaron el lugar donde la lapida de Virginia Weasley acababa de ser colocada, todos lloraban era tan joven, después de todo, su única culpa fue a mar demasiado al chico equivocado 

-"Ella estará mejor donde quiera que este"- Dijo Draco Malfoy a su novia, no le gustaba verla tan triste 

-"Solo espero que Harry lo entienda"- Murmuro Hermione abrazándolo 

-"Lo hará ya lo veraz"- dijo el besando su cabello 

-"Hermione, Draco, Vamos"- dijo Ron, llamando a la pareja 

Se encaminaron todos juntos, Harry estaba lleno de sentimientos de culpas, sino hubiera estado tan ciego, si no le hubiera dado alas 

-"No fue tu culpa amor"- Cho lo miro y le dedico una gran sonrisa, el sonrío, después de todo ella estaría bien donde quiera que estuviera 

Perdoname si te hice mal 

no imagine la verdad 

perdóname por ese amor que nunca fue de los dos 

En el altar Harry veía caminar a Cho hacia él, al fin después de 2 años de noviazgo había decidido casarse con ella, pero le hacia falta algo, cierta pelirroja que siempre se había portado bien con él, aquella chica que se había convertido con el tiempo en su mejor amiga 

_Perdoname Ginny, de haber podido mandar en mi corazón, la persona que caminaría hacia mi serias tu, descansa en paz querida amiga _


End file.
